


About me

by Preatorpercy1



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: About Me, ME - Freeform, Other, author book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preatorpercy1/pseuds/Preatorpercy1
Summary: Just a bunch of information about me.
Relationships: None





	About me

Just a bunch of stuff about me ...

email : joshua.sinden29@gmail.com 

Name : Josh

Age : teen 

gender : male

nationality: England 

star sign : sagittarius 

DEMIGOD status: son of apollo ( legacy of athena ) 

Hogwarts status : hufflepuff 

Wattpad : preatorpercy1 

ao3 : @preatorpercy1

Tumblr : @preatorpercy029 

other tumblr blog : @perseusjackson029

I love : percy Jackson, harry potter, mortal instruments 

I ship : lukercy, jercy, solackson, kronercy, percico 

Disclaimer: no images or drawings are mine because I cannot draw 🤣🤣

🔱 PUT THIS ON YOUR BLOG IF YOU ARE A DEMIGOD 🔱

KEEP SAFE

wattpad updates : chapter seven : two days from now ( friday depending where you live) 

I AM FRIENDLY TALK TO ME , ASK ME THINGS AND E-MAIL ME IF YOU WANT . joshua.sinden29@gmail.com

please fill out this form so I can make more and better posters on tumblr 

https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfAGD5V8glKKhsaIATfl-NGN-1g4cMCOXQJeB2uadUaMeVhCQ/viewform

Or comment how I can make my stories better at the bottom of the form .

Favourite stories : captivity by @demigodintraining,  
Broken and healed by @lwineah


End file.
